The Beginning
by demonkatgurl17
Summary: Dudley's gang is bored. They focus on Harry. Vernon gets bored too. post-OotP. (1st in Harry Potter and the Series of Degrading Events)


Warnings {Please READ}:

Noncon, gangbang, gangrape, dubcon, restraints, rough sex, forced orgasm, oral, incest, sub!Harry, cockslut!Harry, Post-Ootp/Pre-HBP

Seriously, don't like, don't read. ***I WILL LAUGH AT FLAMERS***

8/23/19 edit: I am backdating my fics for clarity, no drastic changes (except punctuation here and there)

* * *

June 30, 1996

Dudley clomped into the house, swiftly followed by Piers, Gordon, Malcolm, and Dennis. They wandered into the sitting room, enjoying the cool air in the house.

It was the end of June and already this summer was shaping up to be blistering and miserable, and today was no different. Dudley and his gang had wandered around the neighborhood, vandalizing the playground and terrorizing the local snots, before even they got fed up with the heat.

So now they were sweaty and bored and had nothing to do, which never boded well for anyone.

"Mum?... _Mum!_ " Dudley called out from the armchair his portly body was sagging into, straining its arms until they creaked when he shifted. "Muuuuuuummm?" he tried again but there was no reply. It was several moments later that he remembered her saying something about going to lunch with some neighborhood lady friends.

That meant no one was here to make them something cool to drink. His temper flared. What was he supposed to do, fix something _himself?_

"Hey Dud, now what?"

Dudley gave Dennis a peeved look. How the fuck should he know? There was nothing to do here and no one to get him juice-

Then it hit him. " _Hey freak!"_ he called, knowing he could be heard clear across the house. "Hey freak, come down here!"

A sadistic grin spread across Malcolm's face. "Forgot about _him_. Haven't given that cunt a beating in yeeeeeeaaaars."

"Yeah, Dud, let's see if lil Harry wants to play," Piers chimed in. Then he was walking out of the sitting room and up the steps, Gordon and Dennis trailing in his wake.

"You in, Big D?" Malcolm was still lounging from his place on the couch, not really wanting to move but he was sure to join if Dudley was involved.

Only Dudley was having a rare moment of introspective panic. None of his friends knew much about his cousin. They knew he was weird, so freakish that the Dursleys sent him off to some rubbish pit of a school because nowhere else would have him. For the past few years, Dudley had managed to keep his gang steered away from Harry for fear of what his cousin might do to them. Dudley still had nightmares about the tail the giant man had given him, Aunt Marge swelling up like a human balloon and floating away, the 'candy' those queer redheads had left, the strange cold nothingness that had come out of nowhere last summer and made him feel like he was dying.

Dudley was scared of magic. He didn't like being scared. _Dudley_ was something to be scared of, not some waifish specky runt who lazed about his house a few months a year. He didn't much like Harry, not after all the trouble he'd caused Dudley. So…what if he got some of his own back? It was time, wasn't it? All the fight training at Smelting's, his four mates at his side - what could the freak really do against all of that?

"Yeah," Dudley heaved his body out of the chair. "C'mon Malc'. Let's go Harry Hunting." He made his way upstairs and into the room Harry slept in (that Harry _stole_ , Dudley thought, when he came into his freakiness and Mom and Dad decided to put him in Dudley's second bedroom).

Piers and Dennis already had Harry pinned to the bed, Gordon standing nearby incase Harry managed to wiggle free and bolt. Not that there was much chance of that. Each of Dudley's friends was bigger than Harry, outweighing him by at least a couple stone. Piers and Dennis weren't having too much trouble even with Harry kicking and swearing at them like a mad thing, displaying more life that Dudley had seen out of him since Mum and Dad had picked him up from the train station.

"What's the matter, Harrykins?"

"Yeah, c'mon, don't you want to play with us?"

"Hey, Gordon. Gordon! Grab that dirty sock and shove it into his mouth!" Dennis cackled.

Gordon picked up the sock, then changed his mind. "You know it ain't _socks_ little freak faggots want in their mouths. Ain't that righ' Big D?" He looked over at Dudley, who didn't quite know what to do with himself now that he was in the room. With no rebuke, Gordon took it as a sign to proceed, climbing onto the bed, kneeling with Harry's head between his knees, facing his mates so they could all see.

The sound of a belt and zip being undone made everyone on the bed pause in confusion, unused to hearing it with others around. It felt dirty. It felt _exciting_. Gordon certainly was excited because when he pulled his fat prick out of his pants, he was already hard and leaking. He pumped it a few times, shaking it to get a drop of precum to land on Harry's face. "Yeah, _this_ is what a faggot like you wants, ain't it?" He smeared the mushroom tip over Harry's face, poking him in the eye, against his nose, butting his lips.

Harry's eyes were wide and scared, darting from the cock in his face to every member of Dudley's gang, even to Dudley himself, clearly hoping someone would step in and put a stop to this. He stared at Dudley, big green eyes pleading, and when Dudley stepped up to the bed, he sagged limply against the bed with relief.

Only Dudley didn't tell his friends off, didn't knock Gordon away for being a disgusting pervert.

He tangled a hand in Harry's black hair to hold him still and wrenched his jaw wide open for Gordon to thrust his cock into. He greedily watched his cousin's throat, mesmerized by the vague outline of the fat prick driving in and out of it.

"Yeah Gordon, fuck that cunt up!" Malcolm jeered from Dudley's side, practically wedged between him and Gordon.

It was thrilling to watch. Dudley had seen pictures of people having sex in magazines, had found porn sites online, wanked over tight cunts getting _wrecked_ by big cocks, but he'd never looked at the stuff without women. It was…pretty much the same, he decided. A hole was a hole, right? Just something to put a cock into, over and over and over…

Dudley felt himself getting randy. The others were, too, he could tell, their insults and catcalls getting throatier, taking it in turns to run their hands over Harry's body, groping between his legs.

"This cunt likes it!" Piers crowed, stroking at Harry's growing bulge. "Fucking faggot, is right!"

"Maybe the faggot _needs_ a fucking." Malcolm said, leaning in to push a finger inside Harry's already stretched mouth, snug beside the cock still pistoning in and out. "You like that? You need your slutty holes filled, don't you, fag? Just like a cunt." He pulled free, giving Harry a light slap to the face that made Gordon groan.

Dennis was already undoing Harry's baggy jeans, Piers helping him to drag them down Harry's flailing legs. It was difficult, Dennis had a grip each on a wrist and a leg, while Piers was half kneeling on the wrist closest to him leaving both his hands free to keep Harry pinned. Soon they had Harry nude from the waist down, legs spread wide open, showing of his angry red cock, leaking on himself.

"Hey guys," Gordon panted. "I don't…I don't think he has a gag reflex."

"What you mean?" Dudley asked. He was rock hard now. Saliva covered his hands from holding Harry's mouth open for Gordon's cock and it made him want to push Gordon away and take his place in that warm, wet hole. He held Harry's gaze the entire time Gordon fucked his mouth, watched them silently plead and grinned down in response. _This_ is what the freak deserved.

"He's not choking. Watch." He pulled all the way out, tip hovering between Harry's forcibly parted lips. Harry's tongue lashed out pushing at the tip to keep it out, but it wasn't strong enough. Gordon made a show of rolling his hips forward _agonizingly_ slow, pressing Harry's tongue back in, going deeper, deeper, bottoming out as his pelvis met Harry's teeth and held still for several moments before resuming his quicker pace.

Gordon was right, no choking sounds, no retching like Dudley had seen in some videos when a whore took too much and couldn't handle it. Harry apparently could handle all of it and more. Dudley nearly creamed his pants then and there at the implications.

"Fuck, he just _takes it_ ," Dennis groaned.

"Wonder what else he can take?" Piers slid his hand away from where he'd been brutally fisting Harry's cock down to his crease, poking and prodding.

That got a reaction from Harry, who bucked, tried to get free.

Gordon pulled himself free of Harry's throat to slap his wet prick against Harry's face. "Now c'mon. Be a good little slut."

Harry's response was a nonsensical mess of noise, trying to talk despite Dudley's unbreakable grip on his jaw. They all laughed at it, roaring even louder when Harry screeched, Piers having shoved a finger in his arse dry.

Piers grinned. "He's _tight_. But he's bone dry. Got anything slick around here, Big D?"

Dudley thought a minute. "Malcolm, go in my parent's room. The top drawer of the nightstand. There's a bottle of lube in there. Found it when I was lookin' for a couple quid," he said to answer the questioning looks.

Malcolm was off like a flash, darting back in with the bottle of slick raised high like a trophy.

"Bring it here!" Piers directed Malcolm to splash some down Harry's crease, over his hole. He shoved his finger back in and Harry groaned. They watched his cock give a twitch and they laughed, jeering at him as Piers speared him open with one finger, two, working up to four. "Think he can take a whole hand?" He waited, thumb poised at the rim as everyone egging him on. "Alright, let's try it!"

Gordon pushed his cock back into Harry's mouth, matching Piers as he slowly, _slowly_ , worked his knuckles past the rim, the meat of his hand following, not stopping until Harry's rim was stretched tight around his wrist.

Then something happened that surprised them all.

Harry came. _Hard_. So hard that his eyes rolled up in his head and his body went limp.

He'd blacked out.

Everyone froze, even Gordon, who was still balls deep in Harry's mouth. They stared at Harry, then at each other.

"Well that makes things easier," Dudley said. He let go of his hold on Harry's face. There no need for it now. "You all still want a go?"

Harry's brain felt fuzzy. He blinked, trying to make sense of what was happening. He realized several things at once.

Someone had moved his bed away from the far wall to more in the middle of the room. He was completely naked now. He was bound, flat on his front lying across the bed, head hanging off the side, his wrists were tied behind his back, his legs spread but hobbled as well, calves bound against his thighs, preventing him from kicking out, and his chest was propped up with what felt like pillows and balled-up clothes.

And he was being fucked.

Hands gripped his hips, dragging him back into each thrust, felt and heard heavy bollocks smacking against his arse. The cock, whose every it was, it was _thick_ , felt so big inside him, sliding _deep_. "You like this, freak?" Dudley. He sped up, pounding now, moving Harry's body back and forth across the ratty sheets.

Harry groaned and realized something else.

He was hard as a _rock,_ leaking into the soft mound holding his torso up, inadvertently rutting into it.

He… He _liked it_ , liked _this_ , being speared open and treated like a fuck doll. It had horrified him when he'd hardened with Gordon's cock in his mouth, at the hands roving over him, at the horrible names Dudley and his friend crooned at him.

Horrified and _aroused_ him.

He couldn't remember how this had happened - one moment, Piers was fingering him open, then next he was here, trussed up and…and…

" _More_ ," Harry groaned, his body lighting up with pleasure, Dudley's cock kept touching against something that felt so _good_. He tried to push back against it, getting nowhere.

Nearby, someone laughed.

"He really is a cockslut, ain't he?"

"Too bad he doesn't have more holes."

"That's okay, we can take turns."

Someone grasped Harry by the hair, tilting his head up, up, up, and the tip of a hard cock pressed gently against his lips. Dazed as he was and wanton from the fucking, he lazily flicked his tongue out, tasting bitter precum. The cock moved away a little. He tried to move to follow, bouncing in place as he was on Dudley's cock.

Laughter erupted.

"Fucktoy," Dudley panted, his hips violently surging against Harry's, burying himself as deep as he could, shooting his load inside Harry's arse. " _Slut_ …"

He pulled free.

Harry groaned at the empty feeling.

"You need more?" Another cock slapped at Harry's face, crowding in beside the one still teasingly out of reach.

"… _yes…_ " Harry whispered. His throat was already a little sore. He was sure it was only going to get worse. His cock throbbed. He _hoped_ it would get worse.

A face bent down to look him in the eye. Piers. "And how do good little cockwhores ask for more?

Harry felt his face burn with humiliation, with _desire_. " _Please_ …I…I want more c-cock."

The gang roared at that, loving how low they had brought Harry.

Piers grinned. "Well let's have some _fun_ , then."

Vernon shut the door, hanging his keys on a hook on the wall.

It had been a short day at work. Issue with the ruddy computers, stupid things. No one was getting anything done with the system down, so they all decided to go home. Petunia had called him earlier; making it a day with the girls, she'd said. That was fine with him. Vernon was sure he could find some way to kick back and relax-

He paused in the hall. Something was going on upstairs, voices and… _other_ racket.

He made his way up to the bedrooms as quietly as he could, wondering if intruders had gotten in, only…the noise was coming from the _freak's_ room. He wedged the door open, slowly, just enough to peer inside.

He hardened _instantly._

The bed had been moved, had to be moved, apparently, so that most of the group could find a way to fit on the bed. He recognized everyone, though he'd certainly _never_ seen them all nude before. Dudley's gang. And in the middle, the center of attention, was the freak himself.

Harry was astride one of the boys - Dennis - riding him, moaning like a bitch in heat, even though he appeared to be half tied up, arms behind his back, legs bound into kneeling positions at the middle. Harry leaned forward to take another boy's cock in his mouth, licking at it, sucking at it, making needy sounds.

The boys laughed at him, called him crude names that didn't faze the freak, seeming happy to keep bouncing on the cock inside him. Dudley was there, too, half perched on the bed, cock in hand, watching.

Was this some kind of spell? Vernon wondered. Some kind of…of whore witchcraft designed to ensnare innocents into depraved orgies?

Vernon certainly felt ensnared. His own cock pulsed in his pants as he watched Dennis buck harder, pistoning up into Harry's arse and still, coming hard with a loud groan. The others helped him out from under Harry only for another, Malcolm, to take his place. A skinny boy leaned over, started to finger open the already filled hole.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, Vernon shuffled to his room, searched his closet for - aha! he found it! - his camcorder, still functional with battery life.

It was a bad idea. It wasn't an idea at all, really.

This level of depravity in his _own home_ was unconscionable; it was infuriating in its audacity and it had to be the freak's fault, ensnaring not only his own cousin but other innocent young boys as well. Maybe solid evidence to those in charge of the brat would be enough to finally expel the brat from his house.

Or maybe expel the brat from that school. Vernon could keep him locked up in his room, trussed up and riding cock after cock to finally earn his keep. Such a needy little cockwhore was clearly wasted learning _magic_ and other _nonsense_ , Vernon thought, palming himself as he stood at the crack of his nephew's room, camcorder aimed at the veritable gangbang happening under his roof.

Piers now had three fingers worked into that stuffed hole, but he soon replaced them with his own cock, pressing the tip alongside Malcolm's, popping it past the Harry's rim, edging forward slowly, until he, too, was buried balls-deep in that pert arse. Harry moaned and shook, terribly full of cock, bobbed his head furiously up and down Gordon's cock, looking desperate to be filled in any way, every way.

He was pulled away from Gordon's cock by Dudley, who held Harry's head still so he could violently face fuck his cousin, who just took it, took every inch, eyes half-closed with bliss. The two boys buried in Harry's arse took this as a cue: they held the freak in place, fucking Harry so hard the bed shook and moved across the floor, keeping the pace until one by one, they all came, Gordon shooting his load into Harry's hair and across his back, the other's shooting deep inside the slut.

The gang abandoned Harry on the bed, covered with cum. Harry was perfectly angled towards Vernon, who got a clear shot of the trickle of white sluggishly oozing from the freak's well-used hole. He lay limp across the bed, unmoving aside from panting. His hips rolled against the bed in a weak, telltale move.

He was still hard.

The other boys were talking amongst themselves, almost dressed.

Vernon paused the recording. He was done watching for now. Time to participate…

A brief knock on the door and he was moving into the room. Dudley and his friends froze, having no idea what to do, there was no excuse for any of this, they knew. Luckily, Vernon had no intention of punishing them.

He needed their help after all.

It was easy, getting them to take over the camcorder. They were young, sex was new to them. They could probably fuck and watch fucking all day. Vernon didn't have that kind of stamina, at his age, but he was achingly hard and had no desire to beat off over the toilet, not when a perfectly good hole was pre-stretched and ready for him.

Harry eyed him warily from where he lay slumped on the bed, a filthy mess of sweat and fluids.

He was breathtakingly beautiful. How had Vernon never noticed before?

He made sure that Dudley and his friends had the camcorder under control, recording, before he knelt onto the bed, moving onto all fours until he had Harry trapping under him. The freak's legs were spread wide, the lengths of rope hobbling each at mid-thigh. Vernon eyed the angry red skin chaffed by the rope, the streaks of cum on his back, in his hair, on his lips.

Vernon was still clothed and would remain so, for the most part, though he did shiver a little at the thought of sliding his nude bulk along Harry's slim body, making a mess of those fluids, adding to them…

Harry didn't protest to Vernon hovering over him, clearly about to use just as the boys had. He didn't struggle, didn't curse or glare. But he did lick his lips, eyes heavy-lidded, green eyes dark with want.

Vernon leaned down, kissed him dirty, prying his tongue past well-used lips to taste him, now a mixture of cock, cum, and saliva, and the greedy little thing responded so beautifully, sucking on Vernon's tongue with a whimper, squirming in place on the covers. The angle was awkward with Harry's head turned on its side and Vernon half-levered down over him for the kiss, but somehow the discomfort made it even better.

He withdrew, hovering just out of Harry's reach when he tried to follow. "Good slut," he crooned and the slut, he fucking _mewled_.

Beautiful.

Sitting back on his heels, Vernon made a show of unzipping his trousers, pulled his hard cock free to stand tall, leaking at the tip already. His cock was the biggest in the room and, granted, the others in the room belonged to boys not far into puberty, it still made his pride swell as he pumped it.

The room was quiet aside from heavy breathing and Harry's needy little noises, moving his hips against the bed.

Vernon frowned. He couldn't have the freak getting himself off. That wouldn't do at all.

A few tugs and the binding around Harry's hands was off. "Hands and knees, cunt." Harry shivered on the bed. Carefully, he untwisted his arms and obeyed. "That's it. _Good boy_." Vernon shifted so that he knelt between Harry's spread legs, ran his hands up and down Harry's messy back, slid them down to grasp that pert arse so tight that Harry groaned. "So needy. Bet you would take any cock that walked into this room." He pulled Harry's cheeks apart, exposing the messy, used hole. "No matter whose it was, just so long as it filled this greedy hole." He leaned down and spat in it, making Harry gasp and twist in his hands. "What do you want? _Beg_ me, or you get _nothing_."

"I… _please_ , Uncle Vernon -"

Vernon released one cheek, bringing his hand down _hard_ - _Smack!_ \- pale skin blooming red under the force of the strike. Harry's hips rolled, cock seeking release, but found none, Vernon grasping them to hold him in place. " _Beg_ me, you worthless cunt!"

" _Fuck me!"_ Harry sobbed, quivering where he knelt on the bed, under the eye of his Uncle, Dudley and his gang, and the camcorder recording the whole thing. And _fuck_ if he didn't love every moment of it. "Please give me your cock! I want it, I want it so much…"

Grinning wide, Vernon brought the tip of his cock to Harry's rim. "Such a good cockslut," he crooned. And then he snapped his hips forward, driving into Harry's hole to bury himself, the way already paved by four adolescent cocks and their cum.

Harry screamed, suddenly full, nearly as full as he'd been with two cocks double penetrating him, but this was only one cock, this was Vernon, a full-grown _man_ , who immediately set a brutally fast pace that punched the air out of Harry's lungs, pleasure washing through him as that wonderful spot within him was stroked over mercilessly. His vision whited out, his cock pulsed. Cum shot all over the bedsheets, splattering Harry's belly, and _still_ Vernon fucked him, kept fucking him past the point of overstimulation until he was begging, all manner of words and sounds falling from his lips, until once again his muscles seized and he shot his load again with a weak sob.

Vernon was a machine. He couldn't stop moving, could do nothing but roll his hips, sink his hard cock into the wet, velvety heat. He wanted to cum. He wanted to never stop fucking this hole. The freak came untouched beneath him and Vernon kept fucking him, punishing him, punishing him for what he'd done to Dudley and his friends, punishing for what he was doing to Vernon now, making him cheat on his wife, driving him mad with need-

The slut had the audacity to come again, completely untouched.

It set Vernon off. Buried to the hilt, he pulsed his cum, wishing that Harry was a girl, had a cunt that could take his cum and grow his seed properly, be a _useful_ little cum dump.

But some things were impossible.

He pulled free. Harry collapsed, a panting sweaty mess, whimpering weakly. The camcorder and the boys silently ate it up.

Vernon tucked himself away. "If you run out of batteries or tape, come find me." And with that, he strolled out of the room.


End file.
